


Rewind The Film Once More

by ridgeline



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Family, Growing Up, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是那不是事实。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind The Film Once More

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有人物和电影。部分设定来自原著小说。标题是Manic Street Preachers的歌词。

雪从不停止。

Becket一家的圣诞传统不复杂：曲奇、毛衣、蛋奶酒。从一个地方旅行到另外一个地方，保持不了太多的传统。即使是这样，Richard和Dominique还是尽力地做了一些事情。一棵圣诞树，自己做的曲奇（实在没办法的时候，他们就去超市买半成品），挂在封好的壁炉前的袜子，早晨起床，看见从窗户看出去，也许外面下着大雪，也许没有，也许是夏天，但是朝客厅看过去，总是圣诞节。Yancy会用胳膊搂着Raleigh的脖子。从来不知道为什么他要那么做，而且那有点傻呼呼的。Jazmine年纪大了一点后会拿这个取笑他，一直到Yancy开始用另一只手揽住她。那些个清晨，他们站在那里，无忧无虑。

从一个城市旅行到另外一个城市，但大部分圣诞假期都是一样的。整个街区的孩子们都跑到了大街上，有形形色色的小帮派，穿着羽绒服，针织帽一直拉到眉毛上面，鼻子冻得通红，手里拿着雪球。而无论在什么地方，Yancy都是‘他们这一片‘的头儿，Yancy知道哪里能找到秘密躲藏地点，再从操场带着他的士兵们一起隐藏，向敌人投掷几百磅雪球。即使是撤退的时候，他也总是呆在最后面，确保每一个人都不会被敌人抓到。而在这些过程里，Raleigh都呆在他附近，随时准备着一个捏得坚硬的雪球。

“我们是最棒的！”Raleigh会说，在占领了西奥多纪念小学那群笨蛋的地盘后，而在半个小时后，他会发现西奥多纪念小学的孩子们会伙同65街和第七大道那群孩子一起反攻回来，但他们抓不到他，永远抓不到，因为Yancy早就知道了。

在纷飞的大雪里，他沿着冻硬了的道路一直跑回家，泥浆一直溅到头发里，在那里，Yancy在等着他。

Yancy十一岁那年，他们在布达佩斯。那是Yancy的生日。他们溜进了工厂，穿着做了很久的英雄制服。但那是值得的。在一片黑暗里，Yancy举着打火机，那微弱的光照亮了仿佛空气一样的黑暗，他手里握着的好像不是一个旧打火机，而是一把闪闪发光的短剑。当然那只是一个游戏。即使Raleigh才八岁。但是在那个时候，他们都是英雄。他是Yancy的助手，而他们要打败所有敌人。他的哥哥，穿着制服，眉头紧皱，一脸严肃，很可能是这个世界最英勇和强壮的人，只有Obi-Wan和奎刚金可以和他较量。

他们跑累了后，Yancy找到了一个地方，他说可能是以前的休息室，他们坐在一个比较干净的角落里，虽然英雄不能计较裤子上是否有灰尘，但Yancy说他们最好不需要解释为什么上午穿的衣服又需要洗了。在黑暗里，他们靠在一起，Raleigh的头靠着Yancy的肩膀。

“我一点也不累，Yancy。”他说，希望Yancy承认他的英勇和坚强。

“嗯。”Yancy说。

再后来，他们的年纪都大到不适合战争游戏了。

年纪大了一点后，从一个学校到另外一个学校，不知道什么时候开始，他们不总是呆在一起了。有那么多事情要做，作业，游戏，女孩子，同学。Yancy擅长那么多的事情，他其实和那些个所有他们暂时念的学校，暂时住的街区里烦人、总觉得自己知道怎么做的兄弟里的大哥没什么两样：他更快，他的考试成绩总是很好，轻松地就能做好大多数事情，什么都无法沾上他。这让人有点羡慕，也不知道为什么，让他觉得有点骄傲。

有一些晚上Raleigh睡不着的时候会溜进Yancy的房间，Yancy会因为被吵醒而头疼、生气，因为他就是那么懒惰。但他会爬起来，听Raleigh说所有的事情。大概所有兄弟都是这样的。但是他会一直听，一直到Raleigh感觉到睡意，爬到他的床上，在他的身边睡着。这很可能是一件有些丢脸的事情。但是这个习惯——在所有长途客运车、飞机和汽车上养成的习惯，就像呼吸一样的自然。找到Yancy的肩膀，靠上去睡着。那是一个安全的地方。

只要Yancy一直站在他旁边，他就能搞定所有事情。

他已经大到不应该执着地抱着这个想法了，但是不知道为什么，这个念头一直在那里，很可能因为那是一个事实。

Yancy总是在那里。

即使他最后失去了他。

后来他们试图告诉他，Yancy可能会永远在那里。因为他们呆在彼此的头脑里时间太长了。在那里，永远有一个位置保存了Yance的记忆和过去。所有他的一切。最后只有片段和画面，某个学校，某个早晨一起吃披萨，在阿拉斯加抬头看着天空，惊讶于雪的寒冷和美丽，一点快乐，一点喜悦，一点恐惧，一点爱意。

_勇敢一点，伸出手来获取你想要的。_

只是Yancy忘记了教他如何才能做到这一点。

到了最后，Raleigh分不清哪些记忆是他的，哪些是Yancy的，因为他们在一起，总是在一起。所有的东西都混在了一起。再也分不清那些都是些什么。

很久以前的一个早晨，大概是圣诞节。那是在哪个城市？不记得了。从天而降的大雪覆盖了一切。他们大笑着，欢呼着，跑进雪地里，大衣一直扣到脖子下面。Yancy那天感冒了，说话的声音很滑稽。Raleigh取笑了他整整一天。

Yancy说要教他一个新游戏，他双手抱在胸口，警惕地看着他哥哥。

然后Yancy在雪地上躺下来，那显然就是个圈套。但没办法，Yancy用了他的‘我是哥哥，你要听我的’语气。所以他躺了下来。

“现在你挥舞双手和腿。”Yancy说。

“那太蠢了，就像是，超级蠢的。”

“听我说的。”

雪沫飞舞起来，粘在他的袖子和脸上，而且正在迅速融化，Yancy有时就是个完全的笨蛋。

“现在你做了一个雪地天使。”

Raleigh歪过头，看着Yancy，他张大了嘴，发现那是真的。

Yancy躺在那里，而在雪地里，有一个天使的形状。

“这真是太棒了。”他宣布。

Yancy大笑了起来，看着天空，雪粘在他的头发上。他说话的声音还是很滑稽。他的哥哥，他那么爱他。但是这到底是哪里开始的？还是从来就没有开始过？这些到底是什么？分不清这些是谁拥有的，也无从得知代表着什么。

Raleigh远远地看着他们，这是谁的记忆？但也许没有关系。

在这里，仿佛一切都可以重来，一切都可以被修好如新。

只是那不是一个事实。

_你和我，小子。_

FIN


End file.
